


Holding Hands.

by ceeba



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeba/pseuds/ceeba





	Holding Hands.

You’ve never even really thought about holding hands with anyone. It’s too intimate, too fucking pathetic. It’s pointless, and you’ve never fucking wanted to anyway.

Except, you kind of have.

See, Ian has these hands that do things to you. Somehow, somewhere along the line, you’ve become obsessed with the way the pad of his thumb brushes across your lip, and the way his fingers curl inside of you, the way he holds your head with his whole fucking hand when you kiss him. You find yourself staring as he drums his nails on the table, as he cracks his knuckles, as he passes a pen smoothly between his fingers. You stare and you want to be underneath those fingertips, want them all over you.

And, hey, you can deal with wanting his fingers inside you, of course you fucking want that, it’s just… when you start picturing those fingers entwined with yours, when you see them brushing through your fucking hair like you’re a god damn cat or some shit, that’s when you start to worry.

He probably knows. You don’t tell him, but he knows a lot of shit that you don’t tell him. He knows you better than anyone ever has, whether you want him to or not. You know each other. You fucking hate it.

Except, you kind of don’t.

So you let him fucking kiss you, and you let him say stuff that would’ve made you squirm just a few weeks ago. And maybe, just maybe, when he curls up behind you in your bed and wraps his arm around your waist… maybe you let him slip his fingers through yours. Maybe you forget your fucking pride and let him hold your god damn hand, just for a little while.


End file.
